Prodigal
by GreenFreakOut
Summary: He does what he does best.  He runs.


This just came to my mind listening to the song 'Prodigal' by OneRepublic. It's a great song and I just couldn't let this plot bunny escape. This is meant to be a one shot.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Transformers.

Hope you enjoy,

GreenFreakOut

Prodigal

The cold February air sent shivers down his back. The rain poured from the dark skies above causing the air to be even chillier. He would give anything to just turn around and go back, but it was too late. His legs pushed his body forward; his arms encircled him, pulling his jacket closer. He weaved in and out of the crowded streets, effortlessly blending in to the humans, hiding his heat signature from prying eyes. Here he was doing what he was doing best. He was running away. There was no sacred alien object to hand off or was there an alien robot to guide. No. He was running away to escape the pressure, the thoughts, the nightmares that plagued him.

He was so ashamed. He was so weak. He was so… pathetic. If only he could have a soldier's heart, a soldier's nerve. But he was no solider, no matter what Captain Lennox had yelled at him four years previous. No it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. He was just a weak, pathetic human that was no good at anything. He was a tool, as one of the monsters that plagued his nightmares had claimed.

He aimlessly walked with no purpose in his mind, like there was none in his life. He continued on. His legs lead him wherever they desired. He was so alone, so pathetic, so broken. His surroundings blurred around him. Why was he the one to end up in this mess? Out of all the teenage boys in the world, why was it his great grandfather that had found Megatron? Why was it his fault that the world was doomed?

He looked up, facing the world once more. His eyes caught a flash of black and white. Instantly, fear claimed his heart. His breathing and heartbeat increased. Hesitantly, he took a step back into the crowd. This was the last thing he needed. He didn't even tell anyone that he left. He quickened up his pace and turned around the corner. He walked among the small alley ways where no car could fit. However, hearing the siren pick up in loudness, his pace quickened. Before too long, he ended up in a park, running out of streets to hide in. He cursed his luck. The siren still followed him.

His legs carried him as fast as his adrenaline allowed. His eyes darted over his shoulder to see the police car still following him. 'To punish and enslave' could be seen. Turning his eyes back around, he noticed that there was no one in the park right now. It was completely deserted and where he was running was covered by trees. Just his luck, of course. He was leading himself into a trap.

He was almost to cover when karma decided to punish him for running away. He slipped and fell in the mud. Cursing, he quickly stood but it was too late. A large metal claw knocked him to the ground. He let out a yelp as he collided with the messy mud. He rolled a bit and landed with another yelp.

"Fleshling," the robot greeted him. He rolled over to meet the red optics of Barricade. The monster that had started this all glared back at him. He quickly scrambled back to try and put distance between him and the monster. However, his body seemed to reject his thoughts.

A metal claw once again reached out for him, and he finally willed his body to move. He scrambled up and began to clumsily make his way toward the tree line. A roar erupted from behind him. He didn't stop though. No. He was doing what he did best. He was running away.

He made it to the tree line and ducked behind the bushes. His heart was racing out of his chest and he couldn't catch his breath. His chest hurt with every breath. He heard Barricade's thunderous footsteps. The ground shook with his fury.

"Come out boy." The metallic voice spoke. Chills ran down his spine. He closed his eyes and prayed to God that the metallic monster would think he had run away. "I can hear your heart beat boy. I sense your elevated body temperature. I can smell your fear boy. You are predictable."

Green eyes snapped open with fear and shock. How could he have been so stupid? He was facing an advance alien robot. Of course he wouldn't be able to hide from it. He felt a charge of power behind him that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Before he could even move, the trees next to him exploded. He was thrown back from the blasts, hitting various objects that cause a whole deal of pain. He let out a scream of pain as a tree landed on his lower half. The forest was now on fire. The tree landed on his legs especially. He struggled to free himself. Pain seared his whole entire body.

"Look at you boy. You are so pathetic and weak. Why do they even keep you around? Did they finally realize what a great tool you are?" Barricade loomed over the boy. He struggled even more to free himself. He didn't want to hear it again. It was already ingrained in his memory. He knew what he was. Green eyes watched in fear as Barricade flexed his claws. They glimmered in the dull grey of night. The rain illuminated the red optics even more than normal.

The dull sounds of sirens screamed in the night air. Hope dared to flare in the young boy's heart. He might have a chance. His struggling increased in intensity. Barricade only laughed at his futile attempts.

"You will die boy." Barricade spoke. He raised his claws and transformed it into the cannon that he shot with earlier. "You will be the warning." With that the hum of energon filled the air. He could feel it course through his body. He closed his eyes accepting defeat. There was no way that the sirens would get here in time. He was unbelievably alone facing his nightmare and pinned under a burning tree. The fire was becoming closer and closer to his fragile. As a reminder of his predicament, the smoke was now causing him to cough.

There was a loud metallic squeal of anger and the energon disappeared from the air. Green eyes opened and met the rain and smoke. Confused as to where Barricade went, he looked around. He was shocked at the outcome. Coughing, he realized that Barricade was pinned by a yellow robot and a black robot.

"Bumblebee." He felt himself say. His mind was becoming foggy. The pain becoming was too much for his body to take. He could hear shouts echoing out. They were human shouts. His body was shutting down, he mused. His eyes were becoming harder to focus and were becoming heavier by the second. His chest hurt, his head hurt, his lower half was killing him, and he didn't care. He just wanted to sleep.

"-am! Sam! Sam" He could hear it echo around him. He couldn't answer. His throat was too dry. His body too tired. He heard an increase in shouts and felt movement around him. He felt hands on his face. His eyes lazily looked up to see bright blue eyes gazing back at him.

"Sam? Can you hear me Sam?" The voice was frantic. Who was it? He couldn't be too sure. He felt someone next to him.

"Lennox…. He's pinned. We need some help getting him out." He heard someone else say. Lennox was here? Why was Lennox here? He wasn't supposed to know that he was out of the base.

"Call for Prime or Ratchet, Epps." Lennox said in a rush. The blue eyes turned back to dirty form of Sam. He could hear yelling from various NEST soldiers. He noticed that Sam had closed his eyes. Lennox let out a curse.

"Sam? C'mon Sam. Wake up!" He said jarring him a bit. He received no response from the boy.

Tired blue eyes gazed at the calm ocean. This week had been one of the worst by far. Honestly, he was just ready for some peace and quiet. Though, he knew that was never going to be an option again. He heard giant footsteps fall behind him. He turned his head to see Optimus Prime standing next to him.

"Any news?" The major asked. The robot did not move to answer and Lennox grew worried.

"The boy will recover, according to Ratchet." The voice was soft and worn. It sounded like a parent had just found out their child was in a car wreck and was telling the other members of the family. "However, we are still trying to discover the underlying notion for the attack on the boy." Lennox looked out over the ocean again.

"How did he even get off of base?" Lennox asked. Optimus looked down at Lennox.

"He is a sparkling. He has a choice. We cannot lock him up here against his will. No matter how much Ratchet and Bumblebee might like." Optimus explained with a bit of humor. Lennox smirked.

"Then why did he do it?" Lennox asked. Optimus once again frowned and hesitated to answer.

"The boy is lost. He does not understand why he is so important to both races." Prime spoke quietly. Lennox paused in his interrogation.

"Do you know why they attacked him? It doesn't seem like Megatron would just go out of his way and lose his seeker just to kill one human. Something feels completely off." Lennox spoke. His eyes remained on the setting sun.

"Affirmative. Megatron would not do something so drastic unless there was a purpose behind it." Optimus spoke, also observing the sun set.

"Do.." Lennox hesitated for a moment. "Do you think he knows?" Lennox was nervous for the answer. Sam had taken in some of the All Spark when he destroyed Megatron four years ago. He had also had problems with it just a year ago with the Matrix of Leadership. The boy had something within him that was powerful yet untapped.

"That is a question that I cannot answer." Prime spoke warily. The boy was so young. He did not wish another burden placed upon the boy's head. Lennox hummed, a frown marring his features.

"Is he awake yet?" He asked. He received no answer.

"I believe so. Ratchet just sent me his vitals. He seems to be faring better." Optimus spoke. Lennox nodded.

"Good. I'm going to go kick his ass now." Lennox turned and headed back toward the base infirmary. Optimus chuckle met his ears.


End file.
